


the cost of doing business

by marmolita



Series: Model AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Harassment, if this wasn't an au where ardyn is not a chancellor, it would be badtouch chancellor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: "Why, what's wrong with Ardyn?"  Noctis's mental image of the man is of a flamboyant and arrogant fashion designer, always overdressed, far too rich for his own good.Ignis sighs.  "He can be a little . . . handsy with his models."





	the cost of doing business

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this model AU for ages and Ardynoct week gave me the perfect opportunity. I've got a bunch of other fics in the same universe planned too! Disclaimer: everything I know about modelling and fashion comes from watching America's Next Top Model. I'm lining this fic up with a liberal interpretation of the Ardynoct week day 5 prompt, held hostage. Also I apologize in advance for the ascii art emojis, I couldn't get AO3 to display real emojis.
> 
> WARNINGS: hey heads up, this is badtouch Ardyn. He's a total skeeze. Refer to the tags above for the full list, but like, while Noctis agrees to what they're doing, it's under duress, and there is a moment where Ardyn crosses a line.

"Have you worked with these guys before?" Noctis thumbs through some images of the Izunia fashion line on his phone. Hobo chic, for the most part -- lots of layers, ragged edges, floppy hats and hoods and scarves. It probably won't be too uncomfortable, at least, though there's a little bit of a Victorian influence involved as well. He glances over at Ignis, who suspiciously hasn't answered him yet. "Iggy?"

Ignis adjusts his glasses, keeping his eyes on the road. "Years ago, when the line was just starting. I expect by now Ardyn won't be overseeing the details himself, so you've nothing to worry about."

"Why, what's wrong with Ardyn?" Noctis's mental image of the man is of a flamboyant and arrogant fashion designer, always overdressed, far too rich for his own good.

Ignis sighs. "He can be a little . . . handsy with his models."

***

Handsy is right. As it turns out, Ardyn Izunia himself wants to be involved in selecting the face of his fall lineup. Noctis is helped into the outfit by a babyfaced assistant, but when he walks out for inspection, Ardyn adjusts the drape of the chunky knit sweater himself, smoothing his hands along Noctis's neck and shoulders a little too slowly, keeping them there a little longer than necessary. He wants to glance to Ignis for support, but his job is giving good face, and that means he keeps his eyes forward. In the background he can hear the shuffling of Ignis nervously arranging his portfolio back into its folder.

"Why yes," Ardyn murmurs. "Quite fetching. I do believe you'll do nicely. You look rather familiar, aren't you the one who hit it big with that ad for silk sheets?"

"That's me," Noctis says, though he's pretty sure Ardyn is just playing with him. The photo was all over billboards and the internet for months, and it's what catapulted him along the way to supermodel status.

"Mmmm, indeed, those black sheets looked lovely tangled around your hips. Remind me again who the photographer was who captured such a sensual image?"

"Prompto Argentum," Noctis replies a little proudly. The fame has been good for Prompto too, moving him up from assistant to photographer in his own right.

"Perhaps I'll see if he's available to photograph my runway show at fashion week." Ardyn's gaze rakes over him critically. After years of modeling, Noctis is used to being looked at like a piece of meat, and he hardly even notices anymore. "Alright," he says finally, "go ahead and get changed. I'll work out the details with your agent."

"Thank you, Mr. Izunia," Noctis says politely.

Ardyn sets a hand on his shoulder, thumb caressing the side of his neck. "Do call me Ardyn, my dear."

***

[9:27pm] Noctis: got the job with Izunia  
[9:28pm] Noctis: might be a photo gig for you in it  
[9:30pm] Prompto: awesome, congrats!  
[9:31pm] Prompto: you know I'm always down to take more photos of you ;-)  
[9:33pm] Noctis: any time, you should shoot my whole portfolio  
[9:33pm] Noctis: i look way hotter when you're behind the camera  
[9:35pm] Prompto: dude, you're always hot  
[9:37pm] Prompto: Izunia's gonna sell a shitton of clothes with you on their ads

***

"No, that isn't working at all," Ardyn says as he tugs at the belt hanging loosely around Noctis's hips, sliding it off from under him. The photographer rolls his eyes. This is the third time Ardyn's interfered with the shoot to make a change to the costuming. Designers don't usually even show up to these kind of shoots, much less change the plan halfway through, but Noctis rolls with it. "Let's try this instead, shall we?" Ardyn unbuttons the top of the dark gray jeans Noctis is wearing, and he's comforted by the fact that in the background he can see Gladio twitching. If Gladio's getting pissed of by what Ardyn's been doing, then Noctis knows it's not just his imagination. He has people touching him all the time, stripping him down, dressing him up, but Ardyn always lets his touch linger too long to be professional. He's not the first -- Noctis has a bodyguard for a reason.

Ardyn draws down the zipper halfway after popping the button, then shoves the blousy shirt up, fingers trailing across Noctis's belly. "There we go. Lovely." With that, he steps away and signals to the photographer. The assistants bring back in the snake that's his partner for the shoot, draping it across his shoulders, and Noctis leans his head back on the sofa they've posed him on and focuses on doing his job.

He's getting changed back into his street clothes when Ardyn comes into the wardrobe. Of course, it's the moment when Noctis has just finished stripping out of the last costume, and of course, Gladio is outside in the main area, giving him the privacy he too infrequently has in this line of work.

"You were simply splendid," Ardyn says silkily, putting his hand on Noctis's bare back. "I do enjoy seeing you in my clothes. And taking them off, as well."

"Sorry," Noctis says, "I'm here for the job, but I'm not interested in anything else."

"That's too bad," Ardyn says, his hand trailing down from Noctis's shoulder to the small of his back. "If you were to give me a . . . private show, shall we say, then I might be able to get your friend Prompto that job at fashion week."

Noctis freezes. Being the lead photographer for a fashion week runway show would be a huge break for Prompto. "A private show?" he asks, hating himself for it.

"Mm, yes, you could come to my penthouse, just let me watch you for a while. Your friend will be able to get his photos on the cover of any fashion magazine he desires. We do have a big opening planned, you know."

". . . and if I don't?"

"Without patronage, I doubt Mr. Argentum will be able to find much work in the industry."

Noctis swallows hard. "That's not much of a choice."

"On the contrary," Ardyn says, his hand trailing over Noctis's hip, "the choice is entirely yours." He leans in, lips close enough to Noctis's ear for his breath to stir the fine hairs there. "You'll have to give me an answer soon, though. I need to get a photographer booked right away."

"Fine," Noctis says, gritting his teeth. "You get him the job, I'll do it."

***

"Didn't like the way that creep was touching you," Gladio says as he walks Noctis back to the car. "You be careful around him, okay?"

"Yeah," Noctis replies, shivering despite the warmth of the day. "Thanks."

***

[10:45am] Prompto: guess what???  
[10:45am] Prompto: I got that job for Izunia's fashion week show! \o/  
[10:46am] Prompto: you're the best, Noct, I don't know how you did it <3 <3 <3  
[11:18am] Noctis: I'm good like that  
[11:19am] Noctis: but you totally deserve it

***

With schedules being the way they are, Noctis travelling for photoshoots around the world, Ardyn doesn't call in his favor until the night before fashion week -- the night before his own runway show. The teaser ad campaign has been a huge success, and the press are buzzing about Noctis Caelum and expectations for the new Izunia fall collection.

Altissia is easy to get around in by gondola, but it's not as easy for Noctis to get out of his hotel room when he's got Gladio and Ignis there to monitor him. "Ardyn just wants to go over some last-minute details," he says, because there's no way he can convince them that he should be allowed to just wander around the city on his own the night before what might be the biggest job of his life.

Ignis fumbles his wine glass, almost spilling it, which sends another twist into Noctis's stomach. Ignis is never this nervous. "Don't worry so much, Iggy," he says. "I won't fuck up tomorrow."

"That's not really what I'm worried about," Ignis replies. "I-- Well, I mentioned I'd worked with him before, back when I was closer to your age. Ardyn is-- he's not-- he's the type of man who--"

Noctis suddenly understands. Ignis doesn't talk much about his own modelling career as he'd made the switch to being an agent fairly early on. He wonders if Ardyn had something to do with it. "I know," Noctis says. "I know, Ignis, just-- I'll be fine, I promise."

Gladio glowers at the wall behind Noctis's head. "If I understand what Iggy is suggesting, I don't like it."

Noctis sighs, though he's comforted by his friends' concern. "I'm a big boy," he says. "I can take care of myself. I'll be back in a couple hours."

They could stop him. Ignis could try to talk him out of it. Gladio could physically restrain him. But they don't, neither of them do, and Noctis walks out the door of the hotel and heads for Ardyn's penthouse.

***

"Well," Ardyn says, eyes raking Noctis from head to toe as he opens the door, "I wasn't entirely sure you'd show up."

"You got Prompto the job," Noctis replies, stepping inside. "So let's get this over with."

Ardyn laughs. "That's rather rude, don't you think?"

_So is extortion,_ Noctis thinks, but he doesn't say it. Instead, he puts on his game face and smiles. Maybe he can make this quick all on his own. "I think you like it when I'm rude," he says, and when Ardyn's eyes sparkle he knows he's hit the mark.

"To the bedroom, then," he says, leading the way. Ardyn's bedroom is an experience. An enormous canopy bed takes the main stage, with an armchair and chaise lounge across from it. There are rather a lot of mirrors, and the upholstery is all wine-red velvet. Ardyn gestures to the bed and settles himself in the chair. "You know what you're here for. Go ahead and take off your clothes."

Noctis is a model, not a stripper. Still, he's done enough half-clothed photoshoots to know what shows him off to the best effect, so after kicking off his shoes he makes a show of unbuttoning his shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders and catch at his wrists before he undoes the cuffs. Ardyn licks his lips and picks up a glass of wine from the dark wood table next to his chair. Next goes the belt, then the button and zipper on his slacks, and then he's sliding them off along with his underwear, closing his eyes briefly to steel himself to the fact that he's naked _for Ardyn_.

"Delicious," Ardyn says, voice low and smooth, and Noctis shivers uncomfortably. "Do go on, don't let me interrupt. Why not turn down the covers?"

Noctis draws back the thick comforter to reveal a familiar set of silk sheets. He grits his teeth and sits down on the bed, drawing one leg up, then runs a hand down his chest, tilting his head back and up as he does so to expose the line of his throat. It feels so wrong, doing this for Ardyn, but he doesn't have much of a choice. If he can put on a good show maybe Ardyn will get off quickly and let him leave. He closes his eyes when he puts his hand between his legs, thinking of anything but this to help himself get hard. _Prompto_ , he's doing this for Prompto, who's always been nothing but kind to him, who's never treated him like he's different or special because of his job, but still looks at him like he wants to devour him whole. They haven't done much of anything yet, not with the crazy travel schedule they both have, but there have been flirtatious text messages, a couple of stolen kisses here and there, and maybe if this goes okay Prompto will be his photographer more often, which means more trips together. His cock fills up nicely with the memory of Prompto's lips, and Noctis thinks maybe he can do this after all.

When he hears a rustling sound, his eyes snap open.

Ardyn has a camera.

"What the _fuck_ ," Noctis says, moving his hands and legs to cover himself. "I never said you could take pictures."

"How am I supposed to enjoy this later if I don't have a video of it?" Ardyn asks, as if he's honestly surprised by Noctis's response. As if he hasn't been planning this all along.

"I'm not letting you take naked photos of me. That's entirely off the table."

Ardyn watches him for a moment as Noctis moves to get his clothes back on. It's not until Noctis is about to step into his underwear that he says, "It will be a shame to tell poor Prompto he's come all the way to Altissia for nothing."

Noctis hesitates. "You couldn't cancel him now. You don't have anyone to take his place."

"My dear boy, there are always photographers just _begging_ for a chance at this. I might not get the best quality, but then, Mr. Argentum is hardly the top of the line in any case."

_Breathe_ , he tells himself, trying to fight back nausea. There has to be a way out of this. "What if--"

Ardyn leans forward, setting the camera aside. "Yes?"

Noctis takes a deep breath. "I'll let you fuck me. Put that goddamned camera away, delete any photos or videos you already took, and I'll let you fuck me -- if you'll keep Prompto for tomorrow."

"My, my," Ardyn says in a voice that is all too pleased. "That's quite an offer."

"Yes or no?" Noctis grits out.

"I could hardly refuse such temptation," Ardyn breathes, and thank the gods, he puts the camera in a drawer. He smiles, a slow, salacious smile, and says, "You _are_ a rare beauty. On your back, if you please."

Noctis is caught halfway between feeling relieved and feeling like he's going to be sick. He drops his underwear and climbs back up onto the bed, lying on his back with his legs spread. Ardyn puts one hand on his knee, and Noctis tries not to jerk. He's had sex with men before -- with other models after particularly sexually-charged photoshoots -- but never with someone older, and never with someone he hadn't wanted to be with.

The hand on his knee slides up his thigh, and then the bed dips and Ardyn climbs up with him.

***

When he leaves Ardyn's penthouse, Noctis can't feel anything but rage. Ardyn had kept them face to face the whole time, his lips and tongue drawing wet paths all over Noctis's neck and face as he'd fucked him, always careful not to leave any marks. Worse, Ardyn had rolled them both over and made Noctis ride him, so he could have his hands free to tug at his nipples and stroke his cock, not allowing Noctis's mind wander from the reality of what they were doing.

He might have cried, a little, when he came on Ardyn's chest. Now, his eyes are dry, and all that's left is boiling anger. Pulling out his phone as he heads to the canal, he sees five missed calls from Ignis and Gladio, and a text from Prompto that reads, _can't wait to see you tomorrow :-*_. Noctis rubs his thumb over the photo next to Prompto's name, making the text window scroll up and down, then clicks the screen off.

It turns out Ignis and Gladio have been waiting up for him, and when Noctis arrives, he's accosted with _we tried to call you_ and _it's been hours_ and _are you alright?_

"I'm fine," he says, brushing them off. "You guys didn't need to wait up. We've got a long day tomorrow, so let's get some sleep, okay?"

They watch him as he heads into the bedroom part of his suite, but don't say anything when he closes the door.

***

Noctis barely has time to eat breakfast before he's whisked away into a slew of preparations. He doesn't even get a chance to see Prompto until he's at rehearsal, when Prompto swings by to flash him a grin -- no hugs which might mess up his outfit -- before heading to the end of the runway to scope out the best camera angles. It's a small blessing that Ardyn is too busy fixing up the other models' outfits to spend much time with him, but when he does look over at Noctis, it's with a pleased smile that makes Noctis's stomach turn.

Before he knows it it's time for the show for real. They've done minimal makeup on him, just enough to smooth out his skin, with a dark purple eyeliner to bring out his eyes. His hair is covered in so much hairspray there's no chance it'll move. He gets through the first three outfits with only the assistant helping him change, but when it comes time for the finale, Ardyn himself is there to make sure everything is perfect.

The outfit is bizarre even for Izunia's standards -- sandals with straps wrapping up to the knees, a ratty cloth wrapped around him almost like a toga and secured with a variety of belts, an enormous collar, and a hood that's ripped around the edges. It leaves half his chest bare, and Ardyn comes over to personally adjust the leather strap where it covers his nipple, fingers rubbing under the band. "You are utterly perfect," Ardyn sighs into his ear, and then he's gone and it's Noctis's turn, and he's so fucking angry at Ardyn and at everything that he stomps the catwalk like he's going to murder somebody.

The rest of the show passes in a haze, and Noctis gets the hell out as soon as he can. Prompto meets them back at the hotel, and Noctis's anger dies down a little when he sees how happy his friend is. Prompto's practically vibrating with excitement when he comes in the door, and Ignis is the first to bite. "All right, Prompto, what's gotten you so worked up?"

"Guys. _Guys._ I got the greatest shot. _The greatest shot._ This is-- it's--"

"Well are you gonna show it to us or not?" Gladio asks, and Prompto practically drops his camera in his enthusiasm.

"I still have to edit it, the lighting and balance aren't quite-- well, I got it transferred to my tablet already at least, so I'll--" He babbles as he yanks his tablet out of his bag and shoves the camera in, then swipes to his photos and pulls something up to show them.

Noctis stares at a closeup of his own face, shrouded by the ratty hood of his final outfit, eyes blazing and mouth set in a hard line.

"Oh my," Ignis says. "That could very well be a cover photo. Noct, I've never seen you look so fierce, how did you manage to pull that off?"

"Uh," he says unhelpfully, but the look Ignis is giving him says he knows exactly how he pulled it off and is only asking to keep up appearances.

"Nice work, blondie," Gladio says, giving Prompto a gentle shove.

Prompto looks at Noctis expectantly. "Well? What do you think?"

"It's-- it's really great, Prom," he says, not quite able to muster the appropriate enthusiasm. Prompto's face falls a little, but he perks back up when Ignis starts talking about adding it to Noct's portfolio.

Later, when Ignis and Gladio have retired and Prompto is still hanging around, processing photos on his tablet, Noctis curls up on the couch next to him. "You did a great job," Noctis says. "I mean it."

Prompto looks at him sideways. "Thanks, but I could be the best photographer in the world and it would be worthless without you. Twitter's already going nuts talking about you, and the photos haven't even come out yet."

Noctis sighs and leans in, resting his head on Prompto's shoulder. It seems like it was worth it, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks as usual to [misswonderheart](http://misswonderheart.tumblr.com), [r3zuri](http://r3zuri.tumblr.com), and [ienablu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu) for beta and brainstorming and everything! Title credit goes to misswonderheart. :D (and it's for the "held hostage" prompt because Prompto's career is being held hostage, get it? ha.)
> 
> Inspo for the photo that Prompto takes at the end is [this](http://68.media.tumblr.com/8871d5a615a1204a328daaf492793263/tumblr_ox1vi6uT3L1qa2atko1_1280.jpg).


End file.
